


在劫难逃

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	在劫难逃

壁炉中的火焰熊熊燃烧着。天花板上有一盏年久失修的昏暗吊灯，把那个跪在地上的男孩的身影，衬的更瘦削而孤独。男孩什么都没有穿，双膝并拢，脊背微倾，双手撑着地板，在旁观者的眼里，这样的姿势颇像是某种犬科动物在休息。

男孩的头低下来，长长的睫毛盖住了情绪，呼吸平稳而悠长，好像已经习惯了被这么对待。但此刻若是再凑近一些打量，便能看见他粗大的阴茎已经兴奋地勃起，顶端渗出一点透明的粘液。

男孩在这个房间里等了太久，无论是心理还是身体，都渐渐有些不耐烦起来。他用膝盖和双手在地板上行走着，摸索出抽屉里的那个抑制环，套在自己已经蓄势待发的性器上。

门开了，是他心心念念的那个人。

他拼命压抑着想要抬头看一看那个人的欲望，把头埋的更低，只能看见对方黑色的马丁靴，说了一句：“主人。”

“今天很乖。”他的主人蹲下来，轻轻抬起他的下巴，对上男孩的目光。才刚刚抬起头，男孩的睫毛就开始剧烈地抖动，瞳孔跟着一起震颤，主人穿了件宽松的毛衣，和自己脸庞近在咫尺。

“还主动带了环，有这么兴奋吗？”主人打量了一下男孩火热的欲望：“上次使用你，还没把你榨干净？”

“主人……”男孩不懂得反驳，只知道重复地，嗫嚅地，喊着这两个字。勃起的阴茎涨的发疼，男孩也不敢伸手去碰。

“下贱的动物。”主人的目光一暗，从牛仔裤的口袋里拿出准备好的皮鞭：“不过，看在你今天还算乖巧听话的份上，就十鞭吧。跪好。”

主人站了起来，男孩连忙摆好姿势——那是准备接受惩罚的跪姿，男孩双手挪向前方，臀部抬起来，脊背绷直，整个身体仿佛是一座平行于地板之上的桥梁。

鞭子应声落下，在男孩清瘦又不失力量的背上刻下一道鞭痕，接下来是另一道，与第一道交叉，呈对称的x形。然后尽数落在屁股和大腿上。疼痛让男孩咬着牙，汗珠划过脸颊，落到地板上。前端却丝毫不见萎靡的迹象，甚至跟随着鞭子的节奏，一翘一翘，十鞭结束，那里已经青筋暴涨，迫不及待要宣泄释放。

主人丢下鞭子，把男孩扶到一边的床上，屁股刚挨到床垫，男孩便控制不住地倒吸凉气，红肿的鞭痕此时经不起任何触碰。“像以前一样，趴好。”主人不动声色地命令却让男孩如释重负——至少胸前的皮肤还是绝对安全的。

“我凌晨还要出去，今天直接做吧。”

男孩把头埋进枕头里，天知道他此刻有多么想看主人脱衣服的样子，想看主人漂亮精瘦的身体，想看主人冷漠威严的脸，可他不能，没有主人的命令，他不能随便抬头看。

主人赤裸地来到床边，拉开男孩的手臂，男孩赶紧支撑起身下的空间方便他钻进来，主人一气呵成地用双腿勾住了男孩的腰，帮他摘下了抑制环。冰凉的指尖划过龟头，男孩的喉咙深处发出轻微的呻吟，拼命克制住自己想射精的欲望。

“老规矩，我没有高潮你不能射，明白么？”

男孩点点头：“是，主人。”

“直接进来。”主人摸到男孩的阴茎，塞进自己已经准备好的湿滑松软的小穴里。男孩得令，往最深处顶入，主人咬着下唇，接受着他的入侵。

光是看着主人这张隐忍而沉静的脸蛰伏在自己身下，就足以让男孩情动不已，发狠地操弄，男孩很清楚主人的敏感点在哪里，也知道他百毒不侵的主人喜欢激烈的撞击，更知道如何撸动主人的性器会把他更快地送上云端，对于男孩来说，想让主人得到性高潮并非难事。他的主人从不叫床，他毕竟是高高在上的主人，不会发出那样淫荡又屈服的喊声，即使是射精时，也只是极轻极轻地叹息。

他们的性爱总是很沉默，只有晃动的床板发出的“吱呀”声。

“换个姿势。”主人命令道，男孩听话地赶紧把阴茎抽出主人的身体。

好像下手有点重了。主人沉思了几秒，方才抱住男孩，手指摸过背部的时候，虽然男孩下身还在奋力耕耘，脸上却好像痛的眼泪快掉下来了。

“从后面吧。”主人的语气依然不带任何感情色彩，自己翻了个身，男孩连忙默契地挪到主人身后，扶住阴茎，对上还未闭合的穴口，重新插进去。没有得到允许他不能随意触碰主人的身体，因此整根没入之后，他只能将一只手握住主人的阴茎，另一只手背在身后，以防自己情非得已，会摸上主人的腰。

这样的姿势看起来颇为滑稽。男孩想。他看起来就像是一个专门用来取悦主人的性爱玩具，除了抽插的阴茎和替主人撸动的手，他的身体的其他部分都被限制了自由。这样的想法让他羞愧又激动，原来他并不在乎自己被当成了什么，他可以没有自己的思想，他只要他的主人快乐。主人越来越紧的小穴和抖如筛糠的身体，此刻昭示着他的生命的全部意义。

主人高潮时的小穴仿佛有股巨大的吸力，内壁如同挽留般禁锢着自己的阴茎，男孩纵有万般不舍也迅速地拔了出来，撸了两下射在自己的手心里。

灭顶的快感过后，莫名的难受的情绪总是会在这时候涌出来。男孩喘着气，盯着手心里的那摊白浊的视线逐渐变得模糊。而他的主人，只是躺在床上缓了缓，便起身去穿衣服。

“去洗洗手，再把衣服穿好。”主人再一次命令他。男孩不敢不从，连忙走到房间里的浴室清洗。

“跪好。”

男孩从浴室里出来，“主人不是要出去么”的话当然不该由他问出口。他听话地恢复成主人刚刚进门时的跪姿，不一会，冰凉的触感让他有些惊讶，他实在克制不住地回头，发现主人正在为他身上的鞭痕涂抹着药膏。

“看什么看，把头转过去。”

 

皓月当空，林彦俊背着猎枪走在密林里。村民们跟他已经说过很多回，最近这里有一头野狼频繁出没，咬了东家的鸡，又啃了西家的鸭，还把村口的那片田地踩得稀巴烂。大家请求资深的猎人林彦俊出马为民除害，并开出一笔价格不菲的赏金，林彦俊当然答应下来。

自己并非是生下来就有做这个残忍的职业的想法的。只是随着年岁渐长，林彦俊苦恼地发现，自己如果不能满足施虐的欲望，就很难兴奋起来。如果他是喜欢女生，或是一个1，事情就比较好解决——毕竟圈子里喜欢玩这个的很多。可他是个受方，没有几个男人会愿意接受受方的鞭打和羞辱，还能好好地完成一场性事。因此林彦俊的性经历少的可怜。求助心理医生无果，在被无数个对象唾骂过是变态之后，他渐渐也对自己产生了怀疑。于是选择在这荒郊野岭中安顿下来，做一个猎人，他喜欢看猎物中弹后汨汨流出的鲜血，也喜欢它们在弥留之际哀怨的眼神，自己的施虐欲有一个可以合理发泄的渠道，也算是林彦俊在这枯燥清贫的生活唯一的安慰。

他在一个灌木丛中埋伏起来，安静地等待着猎物的来临。时间一分一秒地过去，林彦俊有些乏了，东方露出鱼肚白，再过不了多久就要日出了。

有脚步踩碎树叶的声音，林彦俊警惕起来。

在夜视灯微弱的光芒下，那是一匹非常漂亮的狼。黑色的毛发，矫健的身姿，眼睛在黑暗中发出幽幽的绿色光芒。林彦俊紧紧盯住，他看到那匹狼对着天空嚎叫起来。声音久久地回荡在山谷里。那匹狼似乎是眷恋上了即将消逝的月亮。

这是个好机会。

林彦俊已经箭在弦上，他轻轻扣动扳机，一声枪响，打在了狼的后腿上。狼痛苦地伏下身来，林彦俊刚想再补一枪结束战斗的时候——

等等。

那匹狼朝着月亮的方向出现了令人吃惊的变化，后腿越伸越长，前肢也分化出人手的形状。身上的毛发如数褪去，露出年轻男孩光洁的皮肤。它缓缓转过身来，林彦俊认清之后吓了一跳：

那不是村子里的陈立农吗？

林彦俊生活的很孤僻，平时鲜少与村民来往，但这个高高帅帅的男生他很难不注意到。他好像没有读书了，一个人住，在县城里打点杂活维持生计。林彦俊不是没有听过狼人的传说，但亲眼见证到还是让他无所适从。

毕竟是个素不相识的男孩子，林彦俊的心理疾病也还没到那么严重的地步，惊慌和担忧占据了他的脑海。他赶紧从灌木丛中站起来，走上前去，查看陈立农的伤势：“对不起，我……我不知道……我背你回家吧，我家里有药品和纱布。我处理一下很快会好的。”

“我……”

“真的对不起……我们回去慢慢说吧。我知道你这种，呃，种群。没事的，我想办法跟村长解释一下……”

他做好了会被陈立农狠狠咬上一口的准备，没想到陈立农只是眨眨眼睛，苍白的嘴唇绽放出一个鲜明的笑意：

“你去死吧。”

 

随便在荒郊野外杀死一个男孩，于情于理都说不过去。林彦俊又是个怕麻烦的人，于是选择把陈立农先带回家，然后等到下一个月圆之夜，再把化为狼形的他处死。

其实原本完全不用这样的，他们可以坐下来聊聊，林彦俊看在陈立农年纪还小的份上，都想好了要怎么安慰疏导他。只是对方毫不领情，犀利的嘲讽激起了林彦俊心中的暴戾。被其他人辱骂是变态也就算了，自己在不知情的情况下误伤了陈立农，万分诚恳的道歉，换来了也只是唾弃和愤恨。反正是匹狼，林彦俊想，我杀了也好拿钱交差。

陈立农沉默地接受了这一切。林彦俊一边为他上药，一边说着他的计划，语气仿佛是“明天吃什么”那样自然，内容却是宣判了男孩的死刑。陈立农什么也没有反驳，只是在林彦俊说完后，挑起嘴角，轻蔑地笑了笑。

林彦俊再也压抑不住心中的怒火，扔下棉签，掐着陈立农的脖子：“你这畜牲，笑什么？”

受伤的狼人力气也比普通人大，陈立农轻松地扳开猎人的手，平稳了呼吸后，问他：“就为了那点钱，你就昧着良心要杀人？”

“你又不是人。”林彦俊不以为然。

“我可能不是。”陈立农抱起手臂：“那你以为你是什么货色？”

“什么？”

“要靠虐待别人才能产生性欲的男人……偏偏还是个在下面的同性恋。你的光辉事迹早就在村子里声名远扬了。”

被戳穿了最隐私的秘密，林彦俊震惊又羞愤：“跟你有什么关系？”

“只有当事人还傻傻地以为，自己在为村民们做好事，有了被利用被需要的价值……殊不知自己早就被当做了一个嗜血的变态，村民只是想看我们俩的笑话而已。”

“什么叫我们俩的笑话？”林彦俊发现了陈立农话里有话。

“也是多亏了你孤僻成性，不跟村民打交道，才对我一无所知。”陈立农自嘲：“我父母以前就是这村子里的人，发现我是个怪胎后便把我遗弃在此远走高飞，你以为大家不知道我是狼人吗？恰恰相反，他们恨我又惧怕我，下不去手。而你，在他们看来，天性残忍冷漠，实在是干这事的不二人选。”

纵使林彦俊已经早就不期待别人的认可，听到陈立农的话也不由自主地伤心起来，脸上面无表情，声音却有些颤抖：“我不是那样的。”

“我知道你不是，”陈立农拖着伤残的腿，坐的离林彦俊更近了些：“所以我恨你，我恨死你了，我要你去死。”

 

那是一个月圆之夜，陈立农即使化身为狼，也依然有着自己的思想。一开始他总是会勉力克制自己体内狂暴不安的兽性，可当他发现无论他怎么努力，村民对他的态度依然是惶恐和厌恶的时候，他就放弃了。他悠闲地叼着从别家院子里偷来的鸡，口腔里是令他兴奋的血腥味，缓慢地绕到那座闪着灯光的林中小屋里。

他想杀了那个猎人。

这么多年来，陈立农在村子里早就胡作非为习惯了。每当他化身为狼，是在这痛苦的尘世中，难得逍遥又自在的时刻。因此这个新晋的猎人是对他生存的最大威胁。

猎人养了一匹名叫Chaser的猎犬，此刻正在门外打着瞌睡。林彦俊没拉窗帘，从这个角度可以清楚地看见他在看什么影片。陈立农找了个隐蔽的地方藏起来，伺机而动。

不过影片的内容还是让陈立农吃了一惊，那是个女人，坐在椅子上，身下的男人虔诚地跪着为他口交，男人浑身赤裸，身上只有五花大绑的绳结，手被绑缚在身后，眼睛上蒙了一块黑布。

哦，原来狠戾的猎人也不过是个受虐狂，陈立农懒懒地想。

可等到他看见林彦俊光着双腿坐在床上用按摩棒自慰的时候彻底惊呆了。他情动又快乐，却不是那种作为承受方，天生就楚楚可怜的软弱。他身上很瘦，肌肉线条流畅而坚毅，上下摆动的腰肢让他看起来像是在驯服一匹烈马，笑容志得意满，胜券在握。不同于别人把按摩棒想象成发号施令的主人，他是真的把按摩棒当作一个器物在欢欣鼓舞地操纵着。

所以他是在把自己想象成，影片里的那个女人吗？

陈立农没怎么见识过如此香艳的情景，哪怕是作为狼身下也立即有了反应。这时候去咬死自己的观摩对象显然是不明智的行为——虽然他看起来已经完全沉浸在幻想中无法自拔，是个进攻的好时机。陈立农眼睁睁地看着他做完了，犹豫着还要不要进行今晚本来的计划。

Chaser大概是被门里的动静惊醒了，不安地叫起来。林彦俊匆匆穿好衣服，像是不耐烦似的骂了几句，陈立农没听清，只是有了更加龌龊的想法——他会把他那些难以启齿的爱好，付诸在这条猎犬身上吗？会打它吗，会骂它吗，甚至——他不敢再往下想了。

可是林彦俊只是从屋里拿了几条火腿肠出来，细心地剥给Chaser吃掉，然后摸了摸它的头，Chaser满足地呜呜了几声，靠着主人的腿再一次睡了过去。

 

 

“所以，你知道了吧。我明明该是一匹桀骜不驯的狼，却迫不及待地想要成为你的猎犬。别人暗地里笑你，骂你，可他们不知道你高高在上的样子有多么诱惑。我梦想着被你鞭打，被你辱骂，成为你的奴隶，给你无上的快乐和尊荣，让你主宰我的生命和自由。如果不能想象这些，我即使是硬起来也迟迟不能射精。结果我真的被你抓到了，那一瞬间我甚至因为能死在你手里而感到幸福和开心，我恨你，我真的恨死你了。”

“你没资格说恨我，没资格让我去死，你知道吗。”林彦俊体内深埋的本能被激起：“你不是一直都活在恶意里吗，这样却还是对我有欲望，你就是个天生的贱种，适合被调教驯养的畜生。”

“我不是……”陈立农的双手撑着他挺直身体，看起来仿佛是亟待捕猎的狼：“至少面对别人我不是。”

“那就只对我是，对吗？”

“那你有没有想过……”陈立农缓缓地说：“在这个世界上，只有我愿意低下头颅呢？你独自活了这么多年，有人来满足你的嗜好吗？驯服一匹狼，和驯服一个按摩棒，你会选什么？”

“你是在威胁我吗？这就是你做奴隶的自觉？”

“如果威胁有用的话，我只会威胁这一次。”陈立农顿了顿：“威胁你接受我。”

他像是一匹真正的狼，此刻叼着鞭子，目露凶光地把那个猎人按在地上。

求求你驯养我吧。

 

 

这是林彦俊完全没想到的一件事。

但他也承认，某种程度上他和陈立农很相似——一样的病态又矛盾。陈立农一边口口声声地说恨死他，一边又想要他收自己为奴；而他呢，一边说要杀了陈立农，一边又给他涂药买饭，陈立农也不客气，每次都吃的干干净净。

他不知道自己为什么要这么做。其实反复权衡内心，他并不想杀了陈立农。基本良知是其一，狼人也是人，杀人要偿命；略有触动是其二，虽然陈立农那一番表白近乎怨恨，林彦俊还是读出了些许仰慕之心；心生怜悯是其三，陈立农的生活也伴随着不理解和不尊重，甚至比自己严重的多，林彦俊产生了一丝丝惺惺相惜之情。见色起意是其四，具体的林彦俊也说不好，可能爱护帅气的少年是人类共同的致命弱点吧。

陈立农依然被林彦俊关在家里。白天林彦俊出去打猎，值钱的东西锁在柜子里，其他的随便陈立农玩，晚上回来两个人一起相顾无言地吃顿饭。陈立农倒也老实，除了看看电视，几乎不动林彦俊家里的东西。大约是种族优势，陈立农的伤好的很快，一周多后就能活蹦乱跳了。

“这样吧，”某次常规的沉默的晚餐时，林彦俊终于开口说：“晚上我们试试吧。”

“试什么……？”陈立农不解地问。

“试试你的承受能力。”

就算把他当成一个初次尝试对象，积累经验好了。林彦俊这样想着。毕竟陈立农说的没错，也许这个世界上唯一能接受他这个爱好的，就是家里的这个狼人了。

他几乎没有对谁真刀实枪地，调教过。

 

 

“就算这只是场临时的测试，我们还是必须遵循基本的原则。”林彦俊跪在地上，和陈立农平视：“你是自愿的，不是被我强迫的。可以吗？”

陈立农点点头。

“好的，”林彦俊清清嗓子，“既然是作为S，我就讲讲我的喜好，这样我们沟通起来也直接一些。对于平时生活中的主奴关系，我并不是很在意，我的需求基本集中在性上面。身体上我喜欢鞭笞和绑缚对方，言语上的辱骂，心理上的征服感，还有禁止和强制高潮，这些都是我比较希望对方做到的。你可以吗？”

陈立农想了想：“可以。”

“那我们现在就模拟一下吧。”林彦俊站起来：“接下来我对你的每一个命令，你不许有疑问，只管执行便是。如果实在承受不了的话，直接喊停。”

“好的。”

“把衣服脱了跪好，双腿分开，与肩同宽。”

陈立农行动迅速，很快就脱的干干净净。

“手背到身后。”

男孩有修长的体格和健康的肌肉，这样的姿势使得他从肩胛到腹肌都显的更分明。林彦俊毫不避讳地仔细打量着他的身体，他看起来标致的像一座雕塑。陈立农显然是还没习惯这样的目光，脑袋不自然地动了动。

“把头低下去。”林彦俊轻轻按了按他柔软的头发：“别乱动。”

林彦俊找来一段绳子，把他的双手牢牢地捆住。

“我希望你可以在这个时候叫我……”

“主人？”陈立农迅速地抢答，这个称呼对于他来说几乎是朝思暮想。

“如果你这么叫我的话，就要记得，不要抢答主人的话。”林彦俊有些愠怒。

“对不起。”

“那就给你一点惩罚吧，顺便测试一下你对疼痛的敏感度。”林彦俊站起来，从抽屉里掏出一根皮鞭，挥了挥：“这根鞭子不算硬，但肯定还是会留下伤痕的。我希望你能尽量忍耐，你知道，我喜欢顺从又听话的。”

虽然陈立农紧张的浑身都僵硬了，但第一鞭落下来的感觉意外地轻，几乎只是擦过了皮肤。但还没等他疑惑，较重的一鞭就跟着落下了，随后抽打的力度越来越重，陈立农一直默默地咬牙承受着，那句“我喜欢顺从又听话的”像着了魔一般盘旋在他的脑海，让他心甘情愿地接受这一切。直到第三十多下时，他痛的浑身是汗，滴落在地板上，背上已经伤痕累累了：“停！”陈立农终于还是颤抖着喊了出来。

“你做的很不错。”林彦俊蹲下身来，看着陈立农已经被汗打湿了的刘海。“我会记住这个数量和力度，以后就不会超过了。”

纵然林彦俊说的毫无感情，陈立农还是被林彦俊的所谓承诺无药可救地被触动了。这明明是之前就约定好的事。

大约是没有人赞扬过他，你做的很不错，也没有人告诉过他，我会记住，以后不会了，这样的话。

“不是很痛吗？”林彦俊轻蔑地耻笑着：“涨的这么大是怎么回事？”

他说的自然是陈立农的下半身。那里已经变得又硬又烫了。虽然随意揣测施虐者不是陈立农的份内事，但他的余光还是瞥到了林彦俊鼓起的裤裆。这让他的内心泛起一丝诡异的欢喜。

林彦俊没能注意到陈立农内心细微的变化，只是稍稍拨开了一点他的刘海，以便于自己能更清楚地看见他的眼睛：“今天就到这里吧。”

陈立农没想到这么快就结束了，刚想申辩些什么，又把话硬生生地吞了回去。他以为林彦俊今天会把他好好地“使用”一次，他迫不及待地想看看这个人的身体，感受他内部的滚烫和柔软。

“今天再折腾你，你明天就下不了床了。”林彦俊似乎看出来了什么：“我希望你这两天不要自慰。你的高潮只能等着我赏赐给你，做的到吗？”

说完还特意摸了摸陈立农的性器，激的他发出难耐的呜咽声。

“耐心一点。然后，”林彦俊走到他身后，解开绑缚着他的双手的绳子：“你的伤好的差不多了，就回家住吧。”

陈立农震惊地问：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”林彦俊皱起眉，“我改主意了，不想杀你了。你就回去吧，以后……有需要的话，你再过来，解决了就好。”

“你不是要收留我为奴隶吗？为什么又要赶我走？”陈立农的声音里迅速沾染了哭腔。

“我从没说过这种话，”林彦俊依然冷冷的，“我刚才跟你说过，我们的这种关系只保留在性爱上。其余时候就不要了。”

“可我以为是平时能还能和你像现在这样相处……”

“你最开始遇见我还说想要我去死来着，”林彦俊不耐烦地把鞭子和绳索扔进抽屉里：“你是个狼人，我总会有点防着你，可以理解吧？你最近受伤了，我才会对你客气点，平时我这种施虐的爱好多多少少会带到生活里，你肯定接受不了。而且我也不敢保证什么时候会对那一大笔赏金再次动心，你最好趁我还没改主意之前赶紧走。”

“那我……什么时候可以再来找你？”

“三天后吧。记得我说过的话，不要自慰。”

 

村长给林彦俊打电话的时候，他正提着打来的几只山兔往家里赶。他挑了两只出来，其余的打算卖掉，应该是一笔不错的收入。林彦俊洗了洗手，离开了自己的林中小屋，往村长的办公室走去。光洁的地板被覆盖上脏脏的鞋印，林彦俊刚想拿起一旁的拖把清理一下，“不用了。”村长阻止他。

“上次我交代你的事情，办的怎么样了？”

“村长，我这几天晚上都去密林里蹲过了，实在是没有发现野狼的踪迹。”

村长猛地吸了口烟，林彦俊稍稍皱了下眉，对方毫不在乎地继续吞云吐雾：“我听说，野狼喜欢在月光明亮的天气出来活动，下次满月的时候，你可以仔细搜罗一番。”

“嗯，”林彦俊点点头：“我知道。”

他还没想好如何跟村长解释这一切，他天生就不擅长“解释”这回事。况且无法叫醒一个装睡的人，在林彦俊看来，村长此时一本正经地给出建议其实非常可笑。

“那笔赏金，”村长看似自然地敲了敲桌子：“如果你觉得少了的话，我们可以再商量。”

“不用了，”林彦俊很快拒绝，声音低沉：“足够了。”

几乎是他半年的收入，非常丰厚可观，林彦俊想到那个数字微微恍神，有必要对陈立农这么痛下杀手吗？只是个普通男孩而已。

“那我希望你可以尽快完成我交代你的任务。”

这种上级命令下级的语气让林彦俊有些不舒服，但他也没多说什么，点点头就离开了。

 

陈立农来的时候穿了新衣服，剪了头发，刘海下露出一双无辜到有些迷茫的眼睛，林彦俊想起初见他的时候，眼睛里那股杀气腾腾的绿光仿佛要把他烧穿。他脱鞋子，走进林彦俊的家，两个人都拘谨地望了望，没想到才三日不见一切都变得陌生了起来。

“吃饭没有？”林彦俊率先打破了沉默。

“嗯……嗯。”陈立农点点头。

“我烤了只野兔，一起吃一点吧。”林彦俊不自在地发出邀请：“我还没吃饭呢。”

只是单纯觉得让别人看着自己吃饭也挺不好意思的。没想到陈立农吃的飞快，放下骨头的时候嘴边一圈油乎乎的痕迹，林彦俊捧着碗，又夹了一块兔肉给他：“再吃一块。”

他终于知道事情究竟是哪里不对劲了——陈立农的刻意打扮和他今天早上留下两只野兔的行为，根本就是在为今晚的这场约会举杯相庆。然而这不能算是一场约会，林彦俊想，一会到来的只有惨烈的折磨。

“我已经吃饱了。”陈立农小声说，打了个嗝。

“那就好。”林彦俊心里说，我怕你没吃饱一会把我吃了。

“我找了一份新工作……帮人家洗碗。”陈立农自顾自地说：“有一点累。”

所以你是想要我安慰你吗？林彦俊忍着没说话，依然在吃饭。

“所以我才没有空去想别的。”陈立农看着他，有一点沉重的语气。

林彦俊这才算是听懂了他是什么意思，但他还是不知道该怎么回答。只是默默扒完了最后一口饭，然后收拾了碗筷：“去房间等我一下吧。”

 

陈立农听话地跪在地板上，赤裸着，手背在身后，看起来比离家时又瘦了一些。林彦俊每每看到他低垂的颤动的睫毛，就仿佛看见了什么淫靡的场景一般，兴奋地几乎难以克制自己。

“听说你很乖。”林彦俊居高临下地说：“我想你应该没有撒谎。”

他指的自然是那根鼓胀的阴茎，因为多日未得到纾解，今天看起来又大了一些。林彦俊从抽屉里摸索出来一个环状的东西，蹲下身，帮陈立农套在那里：“借助这个让你暂时忍住。以后如果忍不住了，记得自己来抽屉里找。”

陈立农点头：“我会记得的，主人。”

“想要主人吗？”

林彦俊脱了外套，只穿着薄薄的T恤和短裤，手指划过年轻的男孩弹软的皮肤，做出无声的邀请。

“想……”

“今天想捆住你。”林彦俊拿起地上的绳子，在陈立农的脖子上绕过，又拉开他的双手，缠绕在他的胸前。林彦俊也只会一些简单的捆绑方法——但绳结在赤裸的美好身体上总是能呈现出欲望的色彩。年轻男孩饱满的胸肌被勒的愈发明显，双手也捆在身后动弹不得。

“站起来，”林彦俊低声命令他：“躺到床上去。”

其实今天原本没有打算做到最后一步的。只是林彦俊发现自己也迫不及待地想跌进那个漩涡里，他脱掉衣服，拿出润滑剂为自己扩张，一只手撑在陈立农的耳边，俯下身来问他：“平时是怎么想主人的？”

陈立农很明显地愣了一下：“可以说吗？”

“当然。”

“嗯……很多想法。”陈立农吞了下口水，呼吸也愈发粗重起来，胸廓在绳索的捆绑下一起一伏，磨出一道道红痕。

“是不是想操主人？”林彦俊突然笑了。

陈立农好像是第一次看见林彦俊笑——除了那次他自己自慰之外。他看见林彦俊那双大而圆的眼睛里流露出熠熠的光彩，他也笑了，他很确定自己是第一次对着林彦俊笑：“对。”

“但是我希望你以后可以改变一下用词，”林彦俊把手抽了出来，手指上有亮晶晶的液体：“是主人在操你。”

林彦俊摘下了那个环，又为陈立农套上了安全套，才缓缓坐了下去。阴茎被一个温暖湿润的地方紧紧包裹，陈立农费了好大劲才忍住射精的欲望。他终于得偿所愿地变成那天晚上他看到的，林彦俊的按摩棒，他的主人咬着牙，上上下下地骑着他，把这个并不算宽敞的小床骑成一只风雨里漂泊的小船。他在海浪里浮沉，他的主人是他的舵手，掌握着他的方向和速度。

这个舵手很明显才开船没多久，经验尚浅，很快被狂风暴雨所击溃。因此小船也没有在波涛汹涌中苟延残喘太久。

陈立农从未有过这种感觉。县城里有那种场所，有一些浓妆艳抹的女孩子，他出于好奇去尝试过，但都不如今天，他被绳索牢牢钉在床上，来的爆裂和晕眩。

“主人，主人……”小船被海浪打翻，陈立农的脸上不知不觉爬满了泪水：“谢谢你。”

林彦俊喉头动了动，他的小奴隶眼尾和脸上的红霞是一样的颜色。他深吸一口气，克制住了俯身亲吻那滴泪珠的冲动，用手背轻轻地擦了一下。

“别哭了。”他用自己最无所谓的声音说。


End file.
